U-Kiss
by Jirachiness
Summary: Based on this pic: /ukisskorea/status/583520233299685376/photo/1 I do not own the boys. Unbetaed


It had been a grueling day, their schedule fully packed. There was no room to breath. Already up by four in the morning, the day continuously progressed with TV appearances and fan signings.

Soohyun looked at his watch with a sigh. It was close to midnight, and they just got to the hotel. This meant that they had been on their feet for about twenty hours. No wonder Soohyun felt like going to bed and dying there.

Upon entering the lobby, Soohyun surveyed the area. It was one of the habits that he assimilated when he became the leader of U-Kiss. It was to make sure that all was safe for both him and the other members. Although they now have a security detail, it was always good to be aware of your surroundings.

Looking around, Soohyun noted his other members. All where in different stages of exhaustion, their main characteristic being very quiet, speaking in hushed voices to each other. Kiseop was walking slowly, his head down and gazing at his cellphone, no doubt browsing through the selcas that he took the entire day. Beside him, Eli was being the exact opposite of his goofy self. The normally energetic man was reserved and had a far off gaze in his eyes. Behind the two was Jun, who despite his aegyoness, has proven that he too is human and prone to tiredness. Hoon was humming quietly to himself, being very conscientious about not disturbing anyone else.

Soohyun blinked. And he made a wider sweep of the area, turning his body around as if to look for someone. "Where's Kevin?" he asked, the question directed at everyone who could hear it.

"He went ahead," Eli, whose friendship with Kevin almost seemed to guarantee his knowledge of Kevin's whereabouts, replied. "I think you are rooming with him tonight."

Soohyun nodded. Being six members at the moment, they were equal in number when it came to the distribution of rooms. Usually sharing a room with Hoon, Soohyun didn't really mind staying with their second youngest member. The member Soohyun didn't notice was missing until this moment. It was testament to his exhaustion.

The group packed themselves in the elevator and made their way to their respective rooms without so much as a goodnight. Another evidence of their tiredness, Soohyun was sure that relationships would be sorted out tomorrow when they have their energy back. Hopefully… For that was U-Kiss was about most of the time, hope…

Hope for a better future for a group that worked so hard and went through so much.

Entering his room, Soohyun surveyed the decent-sized accommodations. Small, but well furnished, it would suit his needs. Soohyun prayed that there was a personal fridge around though. Although it was bad for his voice, a cool drink once in a while would be good. Located in the center of the room was a queen-sized bed. Soohyun preferred separate beds, but he didn't feel like complaining, as all he wanted was to sleep.

Soohyun took a step forward, and immediately noticed the wayward member of U-Kiss.

Right in the middle of the bed, still dressed in his thick winter coat, was Kevin. He was laying face down; one arm was bent underneath, supporting his head. The other was stretched outwards, those delicate fingers loose and open. Soohyun always admired Kevin's fingers… Everyone admired those beautiful digits.

Thinking that Kevin was asleep, Soohyun quietly made his way towards the bed. As tired as he was, he wasn't going to let Kevin sleep in his outside clothes. He didn't want a grumpy uncomfortable ball of cuteness in the morning. Kevin maybe serious some times, he maybe cute most times, but a whiny Kevin wasn't something Soohyun could deal with right now.

Sitting on the bed, Soohyun heard a breath hitch. He frowned and looked at the young man beside him. Only then was he able to notice the slight shaking of the shoulders, the little gasping sounds coming from the other occupant of the bed.

Gently touching Kevin's shoulder, Soohyun called out to his bandmate. "Kevin?" hoping that the young man would respond.

Another hitched breath, followed by a small movement of his head. Kevin pressed his face more into the bed that Soohyun was worried the young man would suffocate. The shaking continued.

"Kevin?" Soohyun tried once more. Deciding to be closer to the young man, Soohyun half laid on the bed, his legs somehow dangling on the side, touching the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but Soohyun knew that once he fully laid on the bed, he wouldn't be getting up at all.

"Hmmm…" the whispered answer. The younger man refused to even look up to Soohyun.

"What's wrong?"

There was no response, only gasps that indicated an inner pain that couldn't seem to be alleviated by simply gestures. This was not a good sign.

"Did something happen?" Soohyun could only assume that something occurred that would make Kevin be in so much distress. "Is your family okay?"

A small nod was all he got, but it was enough for Soohyun to breath a sigh of relief. Kevin's family was important to Kevin, but Kevin's family was also very close to the members of U-Kiss. To have anything happen to them was something Soohyun did not want to experience.

"Does something hurt?" Perhaps Kevin had a headache. Their schedule was grueling enough without those bright spotlights shining at their faces most of the time. Though they were used to it, an occasional headache was normal. Maybe Kevin was hurting all over. The practice sessions had been thoroughly punishing. Reaching forward, Soohyun ran his fingers through Kevin's long hair.

There was no answer, only a small sigh of defeat.

"What is it?" Soohyun pressed. "What's bothering you?"

Kevin turned his head to look at Soohyun and Soohyun was treated with the sight of red eyes. There was no trace of tears, but they seemed to be brimming at the surface. Kevin was one of those people who didn't mind crying in public, but he often took hold of his feelings if he could, controlling them to the best of his ability. Unlike Soohyun who would blubber and break down, Kevin will be the last to cry. Kevin was always too grown up to cry.

There were only a few instances when Kevin would break down, most notably when there was a band member leaving. U-Kiss was down to six. AJ was still in school. Jun had recently joined. As far as Soohyun knew, no one else was leaving.

"Don't cry…" Soohyun whispered keeping his fingers tangled into Kevin's hair. "It hurts when you cry." And he meant it. Kevin should always be about rainbows and sunshine. His beautiful face should always radiate happiness.

That statement did it. Kevin burst into tears, huge gulping sobs that seemed to take his breath away. In panic, Soohyun released Kevin's hair and made a grab for Kevin's outstretched hand. He laced his fingers through Kevin's and applied a bit of pressure, a bit of reassurance. "Well," Soohyun pouted. He was aiming to make Kevin feel better, but he did just the exact opposite. "If you put it that way, then cry as much as you want."

A giggle left Kevin's lips, a bittersweet smile followed. Soohyun just wanted to curse at that moment. Kevin would have snot all over him, but he still looked so attractive. It just wasn't fair sometimes. "Soohyun-hyung…"

"What is it?" Soohyun decided to use a different approach. Although Kevin was one of those people completely unafraid of him, Soohyun's commanding voice was usually effective. He was going to make the young man talk about his feelings tonight. "Just tell me so we can sleep."

A sniffle was his answer, which made Soohyun feel guilty. "It's so hard…"

Frowning, Soohyun reached out with his other hand and touched Kevin's face. He figured that the hand holding onto Kevin's own should just stay there. "Everything is hard," he told Kevin. "Not that that ever stopped you."

Kevin's tenacity was one of the most admirable things about the young man. Hardships were nothing but a challenge to get by no matter what. Professionalism was Kevin's strong point. So it was surprising that such words would come from the usually positive man. "I'm so tired…"

The whiny voice came back, the cute tone pervading the room. It was Kevin's public persona coming out to the surface. It was a persona that Soohyun didn't feel like dealing with, but at least the waterworks had stopped. Tears were already drying on the young man's face. "Well you should sleep then," Soohyun suggested. But he knew that this conversation wasn't over yet. "Only after you tell me what is making you feel like this."

"I wonder if it is worth it," Kevin said, his expression serious, pensive. It was like he was ruminating about this for a while now. "I mean, all this hard work and we are not even popular in our own country."

"We are popular in other places."

"But we have to work so hard to make that happen," Kevin retorted. "Just today, we have been working non-stop. It will be the same tomorrow and the day after."

Soohyun agreed with that statement. Getting album sales, getting their name out there was so difficult. "But we are following our dreams," he told the other. "We are singing and performing for our Kissmes."

"That could end," Kevin said in a quiet voice. "They could only support us for so long. It could all end before we know it."

Soohyun wondered where all this insecurity was coming from. Kevin gave himself to his fans, sometimes way too much. But that was because of his gratitude when it came to their support. Why would Kevin even doubt that? "Nothing is forever of course," Soohyun declared. "But as long as there are people who want to see us, we will be there."

"Really," a hopeful voice. "But we are growing older. Who would want to see men singing like we do?"

"I'm not old!" Soohyun exclaimed. He wasn't even in his thirties yet. He gave Kevin a slight push, careful not to physically hurt the young man. With everything that was happening, Kevin was not gaining any weight and would sometimes lose the weight he cannot afford to lose. And nowadays, the young man looked more delicate than ever. Soohyun was usually afraid of breaking the young man when he gave Kevin one of his more forceful hugs. "You are the one with the wrinkles."

Another giggle filled the room. "They're cute wrinkles," Kevin announced. Then with a serious tone, he said, "You could leave us. You could choose to go on your own. Three members of U-Kiss left already. AJ is still in school. You could follow your own dreams and leave us. Leave me…"

Squeezing Kevin's hand hard, Soohyun shook his head. "Idiot," he stated. "Why would I leave my family?"

Kevin blinked at that statement. "Family," he repeated. A few moments later, he said "We are family."

Nodding, Soohyun reach out once more to wipe the Kevin's drying tears with the sleeve of his coat. The stylist wouldn't be happy with snot, but who cared. "We are," he said. "No matter what happens, we will stick together."

Through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad ones. Through changes and challenges. U-Kiss will always be family. Of that Soohyun was sure of. And if he would have to repeat it over and over, he would. "You are my family," he stated once more. "You, Kiseop, Hoon, Eli, AJ and Jun are my brothers. We will always be together. We will do this as long as we are capable. As long as there is a chance for us."

Kevin regarded Soohyun with amazement. And this was one of those moments when Soohyun felt like a leader. He was the one leading the rest of the group through any situation. He had his insecurities, but he also had hope. A hope that no matter what happens, U-Kiss would pull through. And he was giving the rest of his members that hope.

Looking up, Soohyun gazed at the hand in his, Kevin's delicate fingers squeezing his own. Squeezing back, Soohyun offered his support. That was what U-Kiss was about, brothers reaching out to fulfill their dreams. While supporting each other, covering for their weaknesses and highlighting their strengths, they were a group who could face anything.

Gazing back at Kevin's face, Soohyun couldn't help but smile. Kevin had closed his eyes, a peaceful look was written all over his visage. "Are you asleep, Fish?"

Kevin did not reply. He stayed quiet. Perhaps exhaustion has taken its toll. Soohyun would have to make sure that Kevin had at least a decent amount of sleep. And this would be impossible as Kevin was still wearing his coat. And Soohyun looked down, he realized that he too was wearing his coat. He would have to get Kevin to release his hand. But Kevin's hand fit nicely in his, warming Soohyun's weary, but hopeful heart.

Perhaps it would be okay to just close his eyes for a bit as well. He would wake up in a few minutes to get Kevin and himself ready for bed.

It was an hour later when Kiseop came into the room to borrow some toothpaste that he came about seeing the two members of U-kiss, asleep in their coats, hands entangled. Fifteen minutes later, Kiseop left the room with a photo that he thought would be cute to post on Twitter…


End file.
